The Actual Story
by aliceismadness
Summary: The actual story of why Blaine didnt get his act together sooner!


**AUTHORS NOTES**

**I know there is more to this story but I will probably update it tomorrow. Please enjoy and review. THANKS :D**

**.  
><strong>

Blaine had always liked Kurt. Ever since they had met. He was instantly attracted to him. Blaine found Kurt's 'spying' adorable. He found him adorable full stop.

When Kurt had told Blaine he was gay. He was thrilled to say the least. He knew he had a chance at this. A chance to finally have a boyfriend. The only downside to his plan was that he had no idea how to get Kurt. No idea whatsoever. He didn't want to mess it up.

Blaine helped Kurt with Karofsky. He sent Kurt messages throughout the day, just to tell him 'courage'. There wasn't anything more important. Little did Blaine know that Karofsky would actually kiss Kurt if he ever got a chance. He wanted to be Kurt's first kiss. More than that, he wanted Kurt to be_ his_ first kiss. He had only kissed one person, and that was in spin the bottle – that didn't count. That wouldn't happen now that Karofsky took that away from him.

After that, Kurt was so traumatized that he left McKinley. He transferred to Dalton, much to the delight of Blaine. Now he would always be able to protect him, and might able to get to know him better too. Blaine didn't want to rush Kurt into anything. He wanted him to feel the same way of course, before anything happened – that was a must.

Blaine would ask Kurt to hang out sometimes. Just to get a coffee and what not. They had a great time together, they had loads in common, and Kurt actually seemed interested in Blaine. This was what Blaine was worried about. _'How could he tell Kurt that he liked him?'_ He thought. Just as he was thinking this Wes turned up at his side.

"Hey Blaine, dreaming about lover boy over there" Wes pointed to where Kurt was sitting over the other side of the common room. Blaine didn't even notice his eyes drift over to him while he was thinking, it just happened.

"Ummm... No" he shrugged and looked back at the homework he should have finished a long time ago.

"Your too obvious or your own good. I can help you get him if you want? I'm pretty good with relationships" He smirked

"Sure, anything that could help" He looked intrigued

"Well first, it's valentine's day in a few weeks. We need to make him jealous" Blaine looked round at him in shock.

"Woah, I don't think that's a..." He started to say shaking his head

"Trust me Blaine. I'm an expert on these things"

"If you're sure?" Blaine questioned

"I'm sure" Wes nodded

Wes had told Blaine to make Kurt jealous by serenading another boy. Blaine still thought this was unnecessary and could easily back fire. But if it might work, I was worth a try. Blaine decided on the assistant manager that worked in GAP. He had liked him, but they had been 'going out' at the same time that Kurt turned up. Blaine dropped him as soon as. But he was still the best bet to serenade, and get away with.

...

A week passed and Blaine had the plan ready. Wes had got the Warblers involved. They would be the back-up that Blaine needed. Kurt needed to be aware before anyone else, so Blaine asked him for coffee...

"Kurt can I run something past you?"

"Sure" He answered absentmindedly

"Well there's this guy that I sort of like." Blaine noticed the light in Kurt's eyes as he said this. _Oh god Kurt thinks it's him_ _"_do you think that singing to a person on Valentine's Day is too much?_"_

"No, not at all" Kurt replied. Blaine felt awful about this. The Warblers were all in on the plan. He had no idea that guys could be so cruel.

They had their coffee and headed back to Dalton. Later that day, Blaine had 'asked' the Warblers whether they would help him. They were just acting for Kurt's sake. But Kurt had no idea. He jumped in and thought he was helping Blaine. But Blaine saw his crushed face when he mentioned that the guy he liked was an assistant manager at GAP.

Blaine went ahead and serenaded Jeremiah. It felt wrong. But if it would get Kurt, he would do it. After prancing around GAP, Jeremiah came to tell Blaine to basically get lost. Blaine didn't really care though for obvious reasons. But he could see it Kurt's eyes that he was both happy yet sad for Blaine.

They went for another coffee the next day which happened to be Valentine's Day. Wes had told Blaine not to do anything and wait to see whether Kurt said anything to him. If he did then Blaine was instructed to say that he doesn't feel the same way.

"Blaine, can I tell you something"

"Anything" _Oh no, here it comes_

"The guy you were going to ask out on Valentine's Day. I thought it was me" Kurt dropped his head. _How could I do this too him?_

"Oh my, I am clueless. I'm sorry Kurt; the truth is I've never had a boyfriend, and I don't want to screw what we have up" That was all the truth.

Kurt then made arrangements for the Warblers to perform at the coffee place on Valentine's Day. Blaine thought this the perfect opportunity to tell Kurt how he feels through song. He picked the song 'Silly Love Songs'.

...

As soon as the chorus came on everyone joined in. Blaine tried to make Kurt look at him. 'I love you' they all sang. Kurt and Blaine's gazes on each other. Did Kurt feel anything, Blaine never did find out.

...

Later on that week Kurt had texted him to invite him to Rachel's party. Aparently they hadn't been invited, but Kurt had seen Finn's text invite and Finn couldn't do anything but let them tag along. Blaine caught up with Wes before he went.

"That is such brilliant timing!" Wes squealed

"Really? How come"

"Well, because you have to make out with one of Kurt's friends before you get him"

"What the hell. Are you being serious? I'm not going to go up to one of Kurt's friends and kiss them..." Blaine started to argue

"No, no. You don't understand me. You can kiss them when you play spin the bottle. I mean, who doesn't play spin the bottle at a party? It's perfect" Wes smiled an evil smile

"Right, I really hope you know what you're doing Wes. This is killing me"

...

Sure enough, the time came to play spin the bottle. Blaine was really hoping to get one of the guys, unfortunately for him, he got Rachel. She kissed him drunkenly. It wasn't a bad kiss but it wasn't right and Blaine knew it. Still he didn't leave her lips, she kept pulling him closer. Kurt was defiantly jealous now. As Blaine found out a few days later...

"Oh hey Rachel" Blaine and Kurt had come on one of their coffee breaks when Rachel had rang.

"You're so cute..." Blaine felt awkward but kept the phone to his ear waiting for the inevitable.

"Yeah. Ok. I'll see you then" Blaine hung up the phone

Kurt immediately seemed interested

"What was that about?"

"Can you believe Rachel just asked me out"

They laughed "Wait, why did you say yes?"

Blaine knew he had to lie through his teeth, he was not enjoying this experience. Wes is not getting a good review.

"Well, when we kissed. It felt kinda good" Blaine answered simply

"Blaine your gay" Kurt hissed under his breath

"Yeah well, maybe I'm bi or something" Blaine continued his lie

"Bi is a term people use when there in High School and want to hold hands with girls and feel normal for a change. You're gay Blaine" Kurt said defiantly

Blaine carried on arguing with Kurt. He hated it, but he knew it would all be worth while.

...

Blaine went out on his 'date' with Rachel. In some strange way he enjoyed it. He didn't let any kissing or huddling happen. They were just like friends. When he got back to Dalton, he found Wes at his door.

"Blaine, hey. How did the whole date go?"

"It wasn't a date Wes. I'm in love with Kurt and I'm following your stupid advice"

Wes looked like he had just been shot sarcastically "It will work trust me"

"I sure hope so"

...

The next day Blaine went back to his usual coffee place at the usual time. As he entered he saw Rachel and Kurt sitting at his usual table. He tried to take no notice. Before he knew anything though, Rachel had come over to him.

"Hey Rachel..." Then she just suddenly kissed him. He didn't feel anything. Nothing. He pushed her slightly to get off of him. Kurt was watching silently behind her.

"Yup. I'm gay" Blaine said triumphantly. He noticed Kurt behind him "I'm going to go the bathroom, can you keep my space in the queue" he asked Rachel and she nodded "Thanks"

...

_Maybe, just maybe, everything might work out_ Blaine thought to himself. It was possible after all. Kurt did like him, he knew that much.

...

Wes then told Blaine that the final phrase was to tell Kurt that he isn't sexy. First of all, Blaine thought Kurt was extremely sexy. So that was going to be hard first of all. Luckily Blaine had just the right time to tell him he wasn't sexy. After performing 'Animal' to their sister school.

"Kurt, are you ok, you kept making these weird faces all through the performance"

"They weren't weird faces. Those were my sexy faces" _Oh my god. This is so damn embarrassing_

"It looked like you had gas pains or something" Blaine didn't want to sound too harsh. But what he was saying was true – that's what they looked like.

"Great. How are we going to sell sexy to the judges if I have as much sexual appeal and knowledge or a baby penguin" Kurt sighed

"We will figure something out" Blaine knew exactly what to do.

Later that day, Blaine went to Kurt's dad's garage to ask him to talk to Kurt about sex. After all, Blaine wanted that from him. He smiled inside. Although Kurt's dad was nothing like Kurt, Blaine thought that he got through to him about what to do. Kurt would need some guidance.

...

Wes hadn't finished giving Blaine advice. He kept on.

"Now you have to...", "and then...", "and then..."

Blaine couldn't do this any longer. He just had to tell Kurt.

"I don't want your advice any longer. See you later Wes" and off he went to find Kurt

...

Blaine found Kurt about two minutes later. He was making something or another. Blaine had gotten Kurt a solo with him at Regional's. Kurt deserved that. Unfortunately a downer had occurred, Pavarotti had died.

"Hey Kurt, What are you doing?" Blaine asked

"Customising Pavarotti's coffin" Kurt answered

"Ok,well, I was wondering whether you wanted to practice our song for regional's, 'Candles' by 'Hey Monday'"

"I'm impressed, your usually so top40" He stated

They talked for a while. Kurt had asked why Blaine had picked him to do a solo with. Blaine thought this was obvious, but he may as well explain. As he did Kurt's mood changed. He felt more comfortable.

"You move me, Kurt" he had finally said it out loud. It was time.

Blaine moved up, off his chair and kissed Kurt for the first time. They were both blown away. Both were experiencing there first proper kiss. And it felt great. They were both so happy it was unreal.

Blaine stopped kissing Kurt. Not because he wanted too, no, but because he needed to calm down a bit. He was getting carried away. Blaine never blushed, but he did now.

"We better practice" Blaine said half heartedly

"I thought we were" Kurt just about managed to say

Blaine brought him in for a hungrier kiss. They finally both had their feelings out in the open. Thank god for that.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I don't know whether it's just me. But i'm looking forward to Blaine an Kurt having a scene, in season 3, that's not at the coffee place! XD**


End file.
